


My Sun and My Stars

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [14]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, cheesy moon and sun comparisons, smooches, sunset, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cuuuuute





	My Sun and My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> From a request on my [tumblr!!!](miichael-mell.tumblr.com)

Chloe looked out over the suburban neighborhood from her perch high on top of a parking garage. She was sitting on the ledge, probably two hundred feet up, holding Brooke’s hands and just looking. 

Brooke was afraid of heights, Chloe had learned today. 

“You really think I’m going to fall?”

Brooke took a deep breath, “Chloe,” She giggled, “Yes. Of fucking course I’m scared you’ll fall.”

“Just look at the sunset, babe.”

“How can I do that when I feel like you’re about to break your entire body on the pavement?”

“I’m fine.” Chloe comforted her, taking Brooke’s hand in hers. “See? Now you’re holding on to me, and I’ll be okay.” She tapped her heels against the concrete of the ledge.

Brooke sighed, lacing their fingers together and finally taking a look out at the pastel cityscape. “I... Wow.”

Chloe looked at her and smiled, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?

“It- yes.” Brooke laughed, “I’ve never been brave enough to come up here alone before.”

“I’m here to help you face your fears.” Chloe leaned down, giving her girlfriend a soft kiss on the temple, Brooke giggled, leaning up on her tiptoes to meet Chloe’s lips halfway. 

Chloe pulled away, glancing back at the sunset. 

“Look,” Brooke pointed above them, the moon had come out, glowing faintly in the still-twilight sun. “That one’s me,” she pointed at the sun, grinning. “And that one’s you.”

Chloe blushed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Brook tugged at Chloe’s hand, “Come down here.” 

Chloe laughed, “Oh, alright.” She swung her legs back over the edge, hopping down into the roof of the Middle Borough parking garage. She pulled Brooke closer as they stood. She leaned down on the ledge, looking at the remaining light from the ever fading sunset. 

“Did you really mean that? About the sun and moon?” She asked Brooke, touching her shoulder. 

“You’re my sun and my stars.” Brooke smiled, “But that’s fucking cheesy as hell.”

Chloe laughed, pulling her girlfriend in for another kiss, and bringing her hand to gently brush Brooke’s shoulder. She pulled away again. “Do you want frozen yogurt?”

“Always.”


End file.
